The aim of this project will be development of new standardized serological tests for cysticercosis utilizing synthetic and recombinant proteins as antigens. Antigens will be selected from components corresponding to seven diagnostic bands of the CDC Western Blot, which utilizes lentil lectin glycoproteins isolated from parasites derived from infected pigs - currently the most sensitive and specific serological test for detection of antibodies against the larval stage of T. solium. Two types of tests will be developed: a standard microplate ELISA format, and a membrane dipstick test. An innovative immune capture assay technology will be applied for new tests which will amplify the advantages of using pure synthetic and recombinant antigens by further reduction of the non-specific reactions which usually accompany serological tests, and by significant simplification of assay protocols. The quick and simple ELISA test will ideally meet requirements for laboratory testing of multiple samples during seroepidemiological surveys and community-based studies, as well as for diagnosis of cysticercosis infection. The dipstick test will provide a convenient and more cost-effective alternative to the current Western Blot test, and will be suitable for small batch or individual testing in lab or field conditions. Principles of antibody detection which will be implemented in the new tests will provide the possibility to use the same tests on both human and animal samples. Phase 1 of this project includes analysis of synthetic and recombinant protein antigens, identification of shorter immunodominant sequences, synthesis of reagents for ELISA and membrane-based tests, and selection of optimal combinations of antigens and test configurations applicable for testing human and porcine samples. Phase 2 will comprise additional optimization of selected formats, validation using larger panels of human and porcine specimens, and clinical evaluation under field conditions.